A Brotherly Thing To Do
by Hermione's twin
Summary: Ron is concerned about Ginny. Dean is her boyfriend, but does he love her?


A Brotherly Thing to Do  
  
  
Ginny walked into her dorm and found a Speaker Note on her bed. A Speaker Note is a letter, but when you read it speaks out loud in the writer's voice. She started to read it and it started to speak:  
  
Dear Ginny:  
  
I know you probably won't believe me, but you have to. I wish I didn't have to tell you this but I do. Dean doesn't love you. He wants your body. * That's not true! He loves me! * I heard him say it himself. You have to believe me! I even wrote a song for you. Maybe this will help you......:  
  
Let's talk about one, baby  
You gotta hear me out  
Do you really wanna be the last to know  
What it's all about  
  
Let's talk about two, you say  
He's the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm telling you  
He'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
Listen  
I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa'  
Playin' in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend  
  
Let's talk about what he's done  
To become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses  
That turned you on   
I've seen it before  
Don't take(!) anymore  
Three, two you're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life  
Stop! acting like you've given up  
I'm telling you to go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you've given up  
  
Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa' (playa')  
Playin' in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
(must come to an end)  
Get another  
Get another   
Get another boyfriend  
  
Wh-wh-why?  
Yeah  
Wh-wh-why  
Get another boyfriend  
Wh-wh-why  
Wh-wh-why  
STOP!  
  
Heyeaheh  
Hear me out  
You must know (you must know)  
What it's all about (baby)  
That he's just a player in love (love)  
This must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend  
  
Listen  
I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's (ain't nothing that he's worthy of) worthy of  
He's just another playa' (playa')  
Playin' in the name of (love) love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another  
Get another  
Get another boyfriend  
  
Listen (Hear me out)  
I mean it   
(You must know)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(What it's all about)  
He's just another playa' (playa)  
Playin in the name of love  
(he's just a playa in love)  
I've seen enough  
Now (this) this (must come to an end) must come to an end  
  
Get (Get another boyfriend) another boyfriend  
  
  
That just about perfectly describes what he's doing to you. Please take my advice. I love you, Ginny.  
  
Your big brother that cares and is very worried,  
Ron  
  
  
* He's wrong. How dare he say things like that? He's just jealous. I can't believe him! Trying to break Dean and I up just because he doesn't think I should date him! He is so stupid, I hate him! Always trying to smother me. I hate you, Ron *  
  
Ginny walked out of the dorm to find Ron standing in the common room. His eyes were pleading with her, but she walked over to him and slapped him across the face, screamed 'rude' things at him, and walked out.  
  
She ran to find Dean leaving Ron on the floor. He had fainted. She found Dean and said,  
  
"Oh Dean, I've been looking for you everywhere! I love you."  
"I love you, too, Ginny. Let's go somewhere private, like the Astronomy Tower."  
  
They walked up the tower, and Dean started getting aggressive. When he was kissing her, he started trying to do other things. Ginny was very scared and alarmed. She tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't. He would have gone all the way, but.....  
  
Neither of them knew it, but Harry and Hermione were studying in the tower. They heard Ginny scream, and ran outside. "Stupefy!" They both yelled at the exact same time.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked while Harry pulled Dean away rather roughly.  
  
Ginny was sobbing very hard. It was a mixture of being scared, relieved, and mad. "I will be," she answered.  
  
As they were leaving the tower, Ginny put a full body bind curse on Dean, and left him there.   
  
They got back to the Common Room and Ron was fanatic. "Ginny, I was so scared. How are you? What happened? - on went the questions."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. You were right, I should have listened."  
  
"What are big brothers for?"  
  
"I'm glad you're my big brother, Ron. I love you."  
  
  
A/N: If anyone's done that before I'm sorry if I took your idea. I hope you liked it. It was my first try at something like this so that's probably why it's not that great. Pleez review anyway. Read my other story that I'm working on pleez. It's called Together We Can Conquer, and I should have more up tomorrow or tonite. Pleez review.  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter so why am I writing this?   
Get Another Boyfriend belongs to Backstreet Boys. You know I don't own that either, but.....  
  
  
  



End file.
